Erosion
by Ashplosion
Summary: Prequel to Strategies. The Kanto Pokémon League gym leaders head out on a retreat in Johto with one pokémon each to "strengthen the bonds with that pokémon." This winds up with the gym leaders, well... camping. Naturally, chaos, romance, and more chaos follow.


Emotion. It's seemingly been out of your grasp for a while now. As a child, the shocks of many horrible emotions had caused you to completely block that pathway from your head to your heart. Then she came charging in, headstrong and full of fire, despite what others believed. She eroded away at you.

The first chink in those barricades appeared five years ago, at the Kanto Pokémon League Gym Leader's retreat. Each leader had been tasked with selecting one pokémon, finding a way to Saffron, and taking the magnet train to Johto. Erika had been in charge that year. "Everyone should pack lightly and prepare to hike. We'll be spending a week in mother nature, building that special bond with one—only one—of our beloved pokémon," the e-mail had read. "We'll be spending a week at Mount Mortar, so no need for pokégear!"

Surely enough, seven other gym leaders had flocked to your gym less than a week later. Somehow, Lt. Surge had gotten himself lost in your teleporters looking for a restroom. Upon you retrieving him, because no one else knew how to navigate your nightmarish gym, Erika had directed the group to the train station. "Everyone please wait, and I'll hand out tickets. Sabrina, yours is on top." You quietly accepted the ticket and sat. Lt. Surge received his ticket and stepped out for a smoke. Gary took his and sprawled out on several chairs. Brock and Misty were given theirs and immediately began squabbling over a window seat. Blaine sat on the floor; Janine headed to the bathroom. Erika sat next to you. "So, which pokémon did you choose for the trip, Sabrina?"

"I chose Haunter."

"I like Haunter. He's a very happy pokémon."

"Mmm." The two of you had fallen into companionable silence; that was the thing you liked best about Erika. You could stave off conversation, and she was okay with it. Perhaps this was why you two were good friends?

A short while later, your group boarded the magnet train and you find your seat—4a, a window seat. You place your bag directly beneath your chair and lean back, ready for a short nap. Soon, though, Misty take a seat next to you. Apparently, Erika had had enough of her squabble with Brock and separated the pair; neither was in a window seat, you notice. "Hi Sabrina! Are you looking forward to this retreat?"

"I suppose."

"Which Pokémon did you bring with you?" You sighed; you'd expected to be forced into small talk the entire week.

"Haunter."

"I didn't realize you had a ghost-type; I thought you were purely psychic?"

"Haunter is more like a friend than a Pokémon I train."

"I see. I brought Lapras with me. I figured we could use the strengthening in our bond. I'm already really close to Golduck and Starmie, so I brought the Pokémon that best suited the purpose of the retreat."

"Mmm." Most of the gym leaders had learned this signal of yours—that you were done with the conversation. Misty paused a moment before leaning back, accepting that it was nap time. You crossed your arms to close yourself off from further social interaction and closed your eyes, ready to rest for the next hour.

* * *

The train screeched to a stop in Goldenrod roughly an hour and a half later. It would've been much faster, if a herd of Miltanks hadn't blocked the tracks for nearly a half hour. Misty had taken the opportunity to strike up a conversation with you about type differences, and you found you liked discussing Pokémon with someone who actually understood strategy. "I mean, we're supposed to be challenges for trainers to overcome, so we're restricted to one or two types… but most of the teams I see come through my gym are just randomly thrown together."

"I had a challenger last week who opted to use a Hitmonchan."

"Right! Everyone knows psychics are strong against fighting types! Can you believe that Gary Oak had a Charmander with him the first time we battled?" You quirk your eyebrow; after knowing the kid for several years, you'd concluded he was smarter than that. The conversation carried on pleasantly enough, but it was taxing for you.

Soon, Erika's voice cut through the quiet din. "We'll be arriving in Goldenrod soon, and Whitney has arranged a dinner for us. We'll be staying at the Pokécenter tonight, and tomorrow we'll rent bikes from the bike shop. We should be in Ecruteak by tomorrow night, and Morty has arranged to allow us to stay at his gym. We'll be at Mt. Mortar the next morning, so I hope you've all prepared to go camping!" The group let out a collective groan, save yourself and Erika. Erika, of course, was the Nature Loving Princess, and you had anticipated camping based on the location of the retreat.

"Well," Lt. Surge sighed gruffly, "this should be a hell of a time." You smiled to yourself and thought it would be a hell of a time indeed.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I figured _Strategies_ needed a prequel, because who just falls in love based on what I've given there? I also figured I should write a slightly longer Pokémon story, because I'm currently refreshing on the fandom and just introduced my girlfriend to the games. That said, please read and review. A second chapter is coming soon!


End file.
